A continuation of our researches in the following areas is proposed: the chemistry and biochemistry of oligodendroglia from calf brain white matter; adaptation of the oligodendroglial isolation technique to rat brain; long range chemical and biochemical studies of isolated neuronal soma and astrocytes; the nature of myelin proteins; chemical studies of myelin-free axons; development of a method for isolating a dendrite-rich fraction; and compositional studies of human myelin is neurological diseases. Cell isolation is accomplished by trypsinization followed by density gradient centrifugation. Chemical studies will concentrate on lipids (particularly galactolipids), gangliosides and proteins studies by acrylamide gel electrophoresis. Bibliographic references: W.T. Norton, T. Abe, S.E. Poduslo and G.H. DeVries, "The Lipid Composition of Isolated Nerve Cells and Axons", J. Neurosci. Res. 1, 57 (1975). W.J. Schook and W.T. Norton, "On the Composition of Axonal Neurofilaments", Trans. Am. Soc. Neurochem. 6, 214 (1975).